


Paradise

by crookedspoon



Series: 100 Shall Be the Number [7]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Community: 31_days, Community: fanfic100, Community: femslash100, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being together like this must be paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts #160 Remainder: #153 "Garden" (femslash100), #54 "Air" (fanfic100) and Aug 24, 2008 "The turn of her heel, the nape of her neck." (31_days)

Drinking tea on the westernmost veranda of the palace, Tianzi enjoyed the cool night breeze as it caressed her skin and stirred her hair. This might be a tiny piece of what people call paradise.

Tianzi did not know paradise; as Empress she was not allowed to leave the palace. But she had heard it was a place of bliss, of serene happiness.

This adequately described her feelings when Kaguya spent time with her, discussing life outside of diplomacy. Or simply being there. With Kaguya by her side, she thought, every place was likely to become paradise in her eyes.


End file.
